


Christmas Miracle

by AlwaysTheDreamer



Series: The Coffee Girl [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTheDreamer/pseuds/AlwaysTheDreamer
Summary: Ellie, Loki, and The Avengers have Christmas on Earth.





	Christmas Miracle

“So you celebrate every year,” Loki said as he followed me through the store, curling his lip in mislike at the people around us.  
“Of course we do,” I said. “You should know that; the Norse folk used to have their own festivals of worship every year, did they not?”  
“Not like this,” Loki said, frowning as a child walked right through him dressed as a Christmas tree. I would have brought his physical self with me, but, in spite of his newfound love of heroics, not everyone was willing to forgive and forget the New York catastrophe. Better that he remained unseen whilst on Earth. “How can you stand this?” Loki continued, looking at me. “You despise crowds.”  
“I know, but this is different. Christmas brings out the best in people, Darling,” I said, ignoring the slightly concerned looks people were giving me as I spoke seemingly to myself. “Good will to all mankind, and all that.”

“I thought that was your natural state,” Loki remarked as I picked up several large hams to be roasted and put them in my trolley.  
“No, I’m just a fantastic actress,” I said, grinning. Loki pressed a hand to his chest with a small gasp.  
“You lied to me? Mouse, I’m hurt.” I rolled my eyes, pushing my full cart towards the checkout.  
“Do you think this will be enough food to feed you, your brother, and Steve, as well as the rest of us?” I asked. Loki smiled at me fondly, not reacting to the people who walked through him.  
“Yes, My Dear; I suspect half the store will suffice.”  
“I didn’t think you were one for hyperbole, Loki.”  
“Only when the situation asks for it.” I snorted a laugh, waiting in the line.

“You know, I’m glad Tony’s hosting the party,” I said, leaning sideways to see how many people I had to wait for. “Not that I don’t love our house, but it is a bit grim without decorations. Tony goes all out whatever he does, so I’m sure his are spectacular.”  
“Why did you not put any up?” Loki wondered, casually looking over the heads of the people dwarfing me.  
“Because you don’t celebrate Christmas,” I said carelessly, scowling at the line ahead and wishing that being the Queen of Asgard gave me special line-cutting privileges on Earth.  
“What?” Loki asked, his voice deepened seriously. I blinked in surprise, glancing at him surreptitiously.  
“What?” I asked in confusion. “You’re not Christian; you don’t celebrate Christmas.”  
“And why should that stop you from doing as you please?”  
“Because we live together. It’s more your house than mine; your money paid for it.”  
“You’re my wife, Ellie. It’s our money. It’s our house,” Loki rumbled.

“I know, but I want to respect your lifestyle, Princeling,” I said, sighing and leaning forward on the arm of my trolley as the line crawled on.  
“And what of your lifestyle?” Loki inquired, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one foot. I shrugged.  
“I’m Queen of Asgard now, Loki. My old lifestyle vanished the moment I married you.” Loki lifted a brow, tipping his head and examining me thoughtfully.  
“I had no idea… This is truly how you feel?” I finally reached the checkout and started scanning my items.  
“Honestly and truly,” I answered. “I knew what I was doing when I agreed to be your wife, Loki. But I wanted you. If that means giving up my Earth customs and adopting Asgardian, then so be it.” I could see Loki staring at me from the corners of my eyes as I loaded the bags into the trolley and paid. Loki ran his gaze coolly over the busy, glittery Christmas crowds.  
“Well, I’m glad that I am more important to you than this gaudy mess, My Dear,” he told me, vanishing before I could reply. I grunted in annoyance and took my shopping out to the car.

I had cheered up on the drive home, listening to my favourite Christmas CDs as I went. The house that Loki had purchased for me after what happened in Sokovia was an enormous mansion just far enough outside New York to be quiet. Which, given Loki’s dubious reputation, was not only preferable, but necessary. As I approached our mansion, I was confused to see cars parked out the front in the snow. Pulling into the driveway, I stared in shock at the two large Christmas trees standing on either side of the front doors. I climbed out of the car and blinked as lights lit up all over the house in red, green, and gold, making the lightly falling snow look even more magical than usual. I gaped in amazement, treading slowly through the powder to stand in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by decorations, my breath frosting in the air. Arms wrapped around me from behind as Loki folded himself over me, pressing his icy cheek against my temple. On top of my overall shock, I was startled that Loki had come outside. He loathed snow.

“What do you think?” he murmured as I lifted my gloved hands to his bare forearms. “Have I done it right?”  
“It’s perfect,” I whispered, shaking my head in astonishment. I blinked, twisting in Loki’s grasp to look up at his pale face. “You tricked me.” Loki smirked, snorting in amusement.  
“I am the Trickster,” he reminded me. “I know that I can be burdensome, and I know that you will have to make many sacrifices for me in the future, Ellie. But this is not one of them. If Christmas is important to you, then Asgard will celebrate with her Queen. And so will I.” I grinned at Loki, sliding a hand behind his neck and kissing him.  
“Merry Christmas, Loki.”  
“Come inside. I may not feel the cold, but you do,” he commanded, drawing away from me. Loki’s casual Earth wear this evening consisted of only a thin black shirt and trousers, and bare feet. “I have already put the food in the kitchen.”

I smiled at Loki gratefully and loped through the snow to the house. Inside, the fireplaces were lit throughout the house and the light shone off tinsel and holly and baubles all hung from rafters and banisters. In the living room, Natasha knelt before the fireplace, taking gifts out of a bag and laying them under the tree, keeping an eye on the children playing on the carpet. She looked up as I entered and gave a small smile.  
“There you are. The others are in the kitchen; you might want to go and supervise them. Loki, you can come help me with the presents.” Loki lifted a brow and flicked his hand so all the presents were suddenly settled neatly around the tree.  
“You’re welcome,” he said.   
“Magic! Do the copy trick again!” Clint’s oldest demanded, jumping up and down and grinning at Loki. “I wanna guess!” Loki heaved a longsuffering sigh, giving me a vexed look before letting his magic ripple over his body, creating replicas of himself. I giggled and cast my coat over the back of one of the large, plush lounges, skipping to the kitchen.

“Hey, Kid! How d’you like your Christmas miracle?” Tony asked from where he stood unwrapping the hams at the counter.  
“It’s wonderful! Did you know about this?” I replied.  
“Not until Loki called earlier and asked us to come over,” Steve said, giving me a quick kiss on the scalp as he carried a bag of turkeys. “You’re freezing. Bruce is making eggnog, if you’d like to help him and warm yourself up.” I nodded and crossed over to where Bruce stood at the stove, stirring the thick yellow eggnog in a saucepan.  
“Hey, Pet. Merry Christmas. Did you want to grab the brandy for me? I assume you have some; Asgardians are heavy drinkers, right?”  
“By human standards, yes,” I laughed, going to the liquor cupboard on the edge of the room.  
“I object to the implication that I am a drunkard,” Loki protested from the living room, narrowing his eyes at Bruce through the doorway whilst Clint’s daughter embraced his leg, laughing.

“Even Tony would pass out if he drank as much as you do, Loki,” I pointed out, smirking.  
“Hey!” Tony huffed, giving me a mock-insulted look.  
“Midgardians have no tolerance for alcohol,” Thor declared in his booming voice, picking me up in a heartfelt embrace and pressing a kiss to my cheek. “Merry Christmas, Sister.”  
“Merry Christmas, Brother. You’re crushing my ribs,” I responded breathlessly. Thor laughed, depositing me back on my feet. I carried the brandy over to Bruce and set it on the counter. Bucky, Wanda, and Vision were peeling vegetables. I didn’t get along well with the stroppy Sokovian teenager, but she was an Avenger now, so I couldn’t leave her out.  
“I’ll do the potatoes,” I told them, taking a knife from the drawer. Suddenly, Jingle Bell Rock started playing through the room and I turned to where Clint was standing at the CD player with Laura, smiling faintly. I had grown very fond of Laura since meeting her, and she treated Loki with surprising civility. I knew Loki liked her, too, though he would never admit it out loud. I grinned, turning my attention to the food and revelling in the joy of having all my friends together for Christmas.

There were plenty of bedrooms in the massive house, so there was plenty of room for everyone to stay the night. Thor alternated between staying with me and Loki, and staying at Avengers’ Tower, anyway. Once the food was prepared, ready for Christmas day the next morning, we all settled in the living room with eggnog, listening to Christmas carols and chatting happily, the children sound asleep on the hearth rug. A knock sounded at the door and I blinked, startled. All the people who knew our address were here, except for Fury, and I doubted he’d bother to join us.  
“Ah, that must be your Christmas present,” Loki hummed.  
“You mean this wasn’t it?” I asked, gesturing around the room. Loki tipped his head, smirking at me smugly.  
“Aren’t you going to get the door?” I stood with an addled frown and went to answer.

 

“Ellie!” Tabby cheered, and I screamed, throwing myself at her. My mother and father ushered us inside, bringing in their things.  
“I’m so glad you’re here!” I said once all the hugs had been exchanged.  
“Thank your hubby,” Tabby told me. “He bought our tickets and made all the arrangements.” I turned around to face Loki as he approached cautiously along the hallway, looking my family over hesitantly. He had had a rough relationship with my father and knew my mother was still a little frightened of him, but he and Tabby got on quite well.  
“I knew it was what you wanted,” Loki said softly, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
“This is everything I wanted,” I replied, threading my fingers through his. “Thank you, Loki.” My husband smiled at me lovingly.  
“Merry Christmas, Mouse.”


End file.
